warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
FrostClan/Roleplay
'Archives: 'One, Two ---- Thistlepaw stretched as she exited the apprentices den. She had been eagerly bugging Wolfstar for another training session after so many border patrols. She knew apprentices weren't suppose to go out of camp alone but maybe she could hunt like a lot and bring in a lot of prey and Wolfstar would like be proud? She glanced around for her mentor but couldn't see him yet. She'd wait by the entrance and if he didn't show in ten minutes she'd go by herself she decided. Berryflower rested just outside the warriors den, the queen was cleaning her pelt thoroughly. 21:11, May 18, 2018 (UTC) (should wolfstar go @mink i'm not gonna let him go but if u want him to then i'll change it) "I accidentally did it on purpose." ''- Hollywhisker'' 11:19, May 19, 2018 (UTC) (It doesn't matter, whatever you like.) 05:06, May 24, 2018 (UTC) (ok) Wolfstar turned around and saw Thistlepaw standing near the border of camp. She must really want to get out, he noticed. The leader padded over to his apprentice and greeted her. "Wanna go training?" he asked. ''Yesterday'' is not ours to recover, But tomorrow is ours to win or lose. 20:14, May 24, 2018 (UTC) (so this place was like dead so no idea what the f is go'in on) Brackenheart padded into camp, back from dawn patrol with a yawn. He made his way over to the apprentice's den, looking forward to training Poppypaw. "Poppypaw? You awake?" 02:57, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Nightstream returned from a hunting patrol with a plump raven in her jaws. She trudged over to the fresh kill pile and spat it out disdainfully while making faces, slowly struggling to remove all the feathers from her mouth. Sometimes, she hated feathered prey. It was almost too much work.Silverstar 16:35, May 26, 2018 (UTC) "Hi, Brackenheart!" Daisypad trotted over to the handsome tom, trying to look flattering. "Can I join you while you train with Poppypaw? I did fail with Ebonyflower, but you did such a good job with her training! I think I could learn so much if I came along!" She actually thought Brackenheart was really attractive, like a shiny stone she could add to her collection. Did she know what he was like? Heck no, she didn't give a rats tail! She had noticed Ebonyflower was very close to him... Well, Daisypad would snatch him with her charm before her former apprentice got a chance! Brackenheart hadn't noticed Daisypad until she got done with 'if I came along.' "What?" he asked, looking blank. He liked to give all his Clanmates a chance, but he honestly wasn't a fan of Daisypad after how she treated Ebonyflower. 00:59, May 29, 2018 (UTC) In the corner of her vision, the clan deputy could spot a flash of blue struggling among the dens. Turning, she spotted Raptortalon attempting to sneak into the Medicine Cat den, likely to use the herbs for something foul. "Raptortalon!" She barked at him sharply, the warrior flinching under his skin before releasing an aggravated sigh. Nightstream knew nothing about a little fun. Maybe he just needed to prank her. "Get your worthless hide over here. You should feel blessed that Wolfstar so generously gave you your warrior name. Don't make him regret it. Go out on a hunting patrol, and don't come back until you catch something to feed the elders." She needed to keep him busy, or else he'd run off to do something else that was stupid.Silverstar 15:49, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages